Amnesia Accidental
by Hanaciin
Summary: Ella perdiò la memoria, y accidentalmente desatò los deseos màs profundos de todo el host club. Hay màs de uno que tratarà de aprovecharse de la situaciòn.
1. Prólogo

Cuando comenzé a escribir esto tenía muchas ideas en la cabeza, estaba inconforme por que Tamaki no se diera cuenta de lo que sentía por Haruhi entonces dije, hey, por qué no dejamos que los HOST SE diviertan, ... :D Hey vamos :D un review si? léelo & si te gusta dime porfavor, **dejar un review no es tan difícil si tu lo dejas te lo respondo con gusto :D**

* * *

**Amnesia Accidental.**

Prólogo.

Al abrirse las puertas del tercer salón de música un paraíso se abrió ante los ojos de las chicas del instituto Ouran ansiosas de gastar el dinero de sus familias adineradas e influyentes para pasar la tarde con los 7 Host que dedicaban sus días a complacer a las damas.

Todos sabemos que uno de los siete no era un chico, Fujioka Haruhi , una chica que por casualidad del destino se topó con ese salón y desde entonces su vida cambió. Conoció a seis chicos que harían de su vida toda una aventura.

_(N/A: Creo que ya conocen a los host no?:D)_

Consiguió ponerse de pie, este día la clientela había sido excesiva en un comienzo pero conforme pasaban los minutos sentía que ya no podía respirar ahí adentro, Haruhi se sintió friqueada de tantas chicas que según ella perdían su tiempo y dinero, pero estaba consciente de que sin ellas jamás terminaría de pagar la deuda, "Trabajaré más duro y no me quejaré" se dijo a sí misma y sonrió a las chicas que habían solicitado su presencia. Duró 40 minutos hablando con ellas, las novatas de primer año amaban a Haruhi Fujioka, pese a que no sabían su secreto, y lo admiraban por su forma tan serena de ser.

- Haaaaa-ruuu-chaan! – gritó el pequeño Honey colgándose de Haruhi, Honey era todo una ironía era el mayor de todos y sin embargo tenia una apariencia de un pequeño de 10 años.  
- ¡KYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA(L)! - gritaron las chicas - ¡Es tan mono! *.*  
- Hoy, ha sido un día cansado creo que… - Honey frotaba sus ojitos, somnolientos y las chicas tenían un brillo meloso en sus ojos, guardaron silencio y se apartaron de ahí con Haruhi. Todas estaban desesperadas, jamás habían visto el abdomen bien marcado de su príncipe Haruhi, y ya no podían esperar.  
- Haruhi, apostamos a que tus marcados músculos son fenomenales eh? – dijo una de ellas, quería tener un panorama amplio de su príncipe para así poder soñar con el, a su antojo.  
- Ettoo…yoo … - Haruhi temblaba nerviosa, miró para ambos lados en busca de ayuda pero no había nadie libre, Tamaki decía cursilerías a las de 2ndo, Honey dormía y Mori lo observaba, Kyoya estaba concentrado en su laptop anotando las ganancias del día y los Hitachiin …¿Dónde estaban los gemelos cuando los necesitaba?.  
Poco a poco se vió en la necesidad de retroceder ante la insistencia de las chicas, hasta que, dio un paso en falso y,entonces lo último que distinguió antes de entrar a una vacío que se extendía en todo su ser, fue su nombre.  
-¡ HHHHHAAAAARRRRRUUUUUHHHHHIIII! – gritaron los host al unisono.

* * *

Por favor, Por favor, si les gustó el prólogo dejen su review, quiero ver si la continuo :D Gracias x leer :D


	2. La señorita Fujioka ha

Escribiré así sólo sea por Lu, que me ha dejo su review (: pero bueno, creo que es una historia bonita, y más adelante viene lo genial :3 ¿en verdad, no quieren leerla? , por favor dejen review, ustedes deben de saber que es importante conocer la opinión de los demás para mejorar uno mismo:D

* * *

Capitulo Uno.

Tras una larga espera fuera de la enfermería los Host, estaban cabizbajos, cada uno pensaba en Haruhi a su manera, Mori pensaba en lo preocupado que estaría Honey, Honey pensaba que Haruhi era como la hermana que nunca tuvo, y lloraba en silencio con esas pequeñas lagrimitas que caen sin que nadie las note. Kyôya pensaba en que no le traería ningún tipo de beneficio en que Haruhi no pudiera atender en el Host club, pero muy, pero muy dentro de él esperaba que Fujioka estuviera bien. Hikaru pensaba y esperaba que Haruhi estuviera bien, hacía unas semanas que había dejado de ver a Haruhi como la 3° persona en el juego de los gemelos, sino que la había empezado a ver como una mujer y se culpaba por no haber podido ayudarla. Kaoru sabía que Hikaru estaba preocupado , y de vez en cuando se le acercaba y le decía que se la entregarían sin ningún rasguño, haciendo sonrojar a Hikaru, y por último Tamaki Suoh era el más preocupado, aunque era distraído, torpe y un poco idiota, sabía que Haruhi era importante para él y…

-¿Ustedes vienen con la Señorita Fujioka? – dijo aquella doctora que una vez había revisado a Haruhi, y sabía que era una chica, los chicos asintieron esperando la respuesta de la dra.- Chicos, la señorita Fujioka ha…- bajó la cabeza, provocando que más de un corazón se estrujera y estuviera a punto de explotar.  
- ¡NO! – gritó Honey, preparando un gran grito de dolor.  
- Espera Mitsukuni – dijo Mori sereno- la doctora aún no ha terminado – esas pocas pero serenas palabras le dieron calma a todos.  
- Haruhi, como ustedes le llaman perdió la memoria, y no se sabe si la recuperará…

Las palabras de la doctora fueron la llave de la puerta que abriría las fantasías de los host, y de ahí parte nuestra historia.

* * *

Yo casi siempre actualizo todos los días, pero necesito saber si realmente quieren que continué :D


	3. La fantasía de Honey

¡Yo les he dicho!¡Que me gusta actualizar pronto, por que no me gusta decepcionar a la hermosaa gente que se detiene a leer esto *-* así que GRACIAS! & pues **quiero recordarles que si estoy aquí es por que quiero mejorar en mi forma de escribir y redactar así que un review de tú opinión me sirva mucho. :D** Gracias a Luciiw, a Gart y a Jaquii-chan por sus reviews acerca de esta historia y ¡ah claro! al anónimo ;D gracias :D & pues ya no los distraigo:D

Disclaimer: Todos saben que los personajes no me pertenecen waa. T.T pero son de **Bisco Hatori **¡waaa! Le pondré Bisco a mi hija 8-) ya pues, :D no hago esto con fines de lucro ni nada por el estilo sólo por que me gusta hacer imaginar a las personas & quieran o no los fan fics incrementan el gusto por leer :D

* * *

_**Minutos después de salir de la enfermería:**_

_-¿Qué haremos Okaasa...? - preguntó Tamaki, estaba asustado, sabía que entre más tiempo pasara sin que Haruhi recordara algo, los gemelos demoníacos querrían aprovecharse de ella. Sin embargo no sólo era la decisión que el quisiese si no que eran una familia y debían estar de acuerdo todos y cada uno de los miembros del host club._  
_- Podríamos enseñarle fotos a Haru-chan - dijo Honey inocentemente, desde lo más profundo de su corazón deseaba que Haruhi volviera y su memoria con ella. Sería difícil ver a Tamaki por ella y ni decir acerca de Hikaru._  
_- ¡Eso le daría dolor de cabeza Honey, al ver la cara de Tono, seguro se desmaya! - dijo Hikaru con afán de molestar a Tamaki, mientras Kaoru reía por lo bajo.  
- ¡Hikaru, me las vas a pagar, ven acá!¡Pídele disculpas a tu rey! - Tamaki grito enfurecido preparándose para perseguir a Hikaru.  
-¡BASTA!- gritó eufórico el Rey de Sangre Fría - esto es lo que haremos, cada uno de nosotros tendremos dos horas para hacer que Haruhi recuerde quién es y qué está haciendo aquí, por favor usen la cordura que tienen o la que deberían tener - dijo esto mirando a los gemelos y a Tamaki que estaban en una clase de pelea 2 vs 1.  
- Entonces así será cada quien tendrá 2 horas a solas con Haruhi... - Tamaki sonrió ante esta idea, su hija y él, él y su hija..._

Capítulo 2. **La fantasía de Honey.**

Haruhi, Honey y Mori se dirigían a la mansión Mitsukuni donde pasarían las próximas dos horas de su vida, mientras tanto por la cabeza de la castaña pequeños flashes de recuerdos se le venían a la mente, estaba de por sí confundida, no sabía quiénes eran aquellos hombres pero no le habían hecho nada malo y se dirigían a ella en forma respetuosa y con cariño en cada una de sus palabras, entonces no desconfió, sabía que ella había perdido la memoria y se había decidido a poner todo de sí para recuperarla. Sólo sabía que era una chica, se llamaba Haruhi Fujioka y su papá se llamaba Ranka-san. Giró su cabeza y abrió la ventana de la limosina negra, miró como la gente de la ciudad se movía tan activamente, divisó una familia cruzar la calle, un niño comiendo helado, una pareja besándose, tal vez era la primera vez que veía el mundo desde esa perspectiva. Los pequeños momentos de flash en su cabeza eran recuerdos vagos, para entonces y sin que ella lo recordara llevaba más de un año con los host y muchas cosas habían pasado. _"Ah, que animalito tan lindo, te perdonaremos porque eres linda"_ Recordó vagamente, un abrazo entre la mayoría de los que unas horas antes había conocido por segunda vez en su vida. También como un recuerdo a su mente fue lo que ocurrió después como algo le había hecho daño a su estómago. Su memoria comenzaba a recordar parte de su vida, recordó una playa, truenos – su mayor miedo – y una infinita amistad, también recordó su propósito del porque estaba en el Instituto Ouran, y se juró así misma que no iba a perder esa memoria que hasta ahora solo le recordaba momentos buenos. Haruhi volvió su vista al interior de la limosina con una sonrisa sincera, aquella sonrisa que sólo Haruhi Fujioka podía esbozar, y se dio cuenta que era observada por el pequeño y su amigo.  
- Haru-chan, ¿Has recordado algo? – dijo el pequeño con un brillito en sus ojos, pensaba que esa sonrisa por parte de Haruhi significaba que había recordado algo.  
Haruhi lo miraba atenta, ¿Le había leído la mente, o es que ella siempre era tan predecible?.  
- Creo que sí, Honey-senpai – el pequeño rubio la abrazó con gran efusividad, no lo había llamado así desde…¡hace 3 horas! Una gotita salió en la frente de Haruhi al notar la emoción del pequeño, durante el transcurso había recordado que el a pesar de ser pequeño era un maestro en las artes marciales y era el mayor de todo el Host Club, seguido por su primo Takashi Morinozuka. Haruhi le volvió a sonreír.  
- Haninozuka-sama hemos llegado – anunció el conductor con un gesto amable, les abrió la puerta y salieron, la mansión Haninozuka era enorme, Haruhi abrió sus ojos como platos, asombrados y perplejos ante la gran infraestructura arquitectónica. Honey tomó la mano de Haruhi y Mori los siguió, comenzaría el comienzo de 2 horas donde la harían recordar quiénes eran ellos.  
Honey dio órdenes de desalojar la cocina, ya que harían pastelitos y postres para todos, ese era su plan, quería disfrutar con Haruhi y su mejor amigo su afición por lo dulce. Cuando Haruhi atravesó el umbral de la cocina, tuvo un vago recuerdo, "Vamos Honey-senpai, es por tu bien- dijo Haruhi intentando animar al pequeño. – Haru-chan ¿alguna vez has tenido caries?.-El encantador rubio preguntó asustado, no podría sobrevivir sin dulces, pero teniendo el apoyo de sus amigos estaría bien, o eso pensaba."  
- Honey-senpai tú…etto ¿cómo están tus dientes? – preguntó Haruhi, quizá estaba preocupada por el pequeño ya que al entrar a la cocina se percató que había los suficientes dulces, pasteles, postres para alimentar al continente Africano.  
-¡Takashi!¡Haruhi se acuerda de mí!¡se acuerda que tuve caries! – Honey estaba feliz, haruhi recordaba aunque fuera poco, pero lo recordaba.  
- ¡En celebración haremos un pastel GIGANTE!- dijo Honey entusiasmado, tenía un plan maestro, si, pero antes…tenía que hacer algo. Corrió en busca de Usa-chan , aquel conejo hecho por su abuela. Tenía que estar ahí era importante para él.  
- ¿Sabes hacer un pastel? – preguntó inocentemente Haruhi a Mori, hasta ahora no habían cruzado palabra alguna, sólo lo esencial.  
- Si – contestó Mori, con un semblante diferente, no tenía la misma mueca inexpresiva si no que parecía que esbozaba una pequeña minúscula pero notoria sonrisa.  
- ¡Estamos todos aquí!¡Comenzemos!. – dijo Honey -  
Comenzaron batiendo todo, huevos, harina, azúcar, melocotón ò.ó, y muchas cosas más, pero así no era realmente, Mori comenzó a explicarle pacientemente a su primo como es que un pastel se hacía, Haruhi los miraba atenta, tratando de recordar más acerca de aquellas dos figuras que se movían una en coordinación a la otra para hacer lo que ellos llamaban un pastel sorpresa. Su mente visualizó una escena, … _"Era una tarde soleada, habían salido a un lugar para descansar, cuando de pronto el pequeño Honey se perdió en la playa artificial de la familia Otoori, entonces comenzó una búsqueda exhaustiva, Takashi Morinozuka se sentía culpable, pensaba que había fallado y no se perdonaría que algo le sucediese a su primo y mejor amigo. Entonces Haruhi Fujioka se acercó a Él y le dijo que todo estaría bien, que lo encontrarían entre todos y que Honey volvería a casa sano y salvo." _Haruhi concluyó que esos dos chicos eran importantes para ella ya que en base a los pocos recuerdos que llegaban a su mente, desde el principio habían estado con ella, levantándole el ánimo y haciéndola sonreír. Se acercó hacia ellos y agachó la cabeza diciendo en un leve murmullo "Gracias".  
Habían metido el pastel al horno gigante que había en la mansión ya que, Honey ordenaba que hicieran muchos, pero muchos pasteles al día, lo que requería un horno enorme. Pasaron los minutos y con ello una plática se desarrollaba animadamente entre los tres amigos, Honey le contaba todas las aventuras que habían pasado con ellos , refiriéndose específicamente a ellos ya que los demás lo harían por su parte. Mientras que Morinozuka-san se dedicaba a inclinar la cabeza o decir, "es verdad, cierto, ajá, claro" a las anécdotas de su primo. Para él Haruhi era una chica como ninguna, era una de las únicas mujeres que le daban confianza.

Entonces, el pequeño Honey se levantó de su lugar, acto seguido sonó una pequeña campanilla el pastel debía estar listo. Entre los tres sacaron el gran, gran pastel. _"Parece de esos pasteles en los que meten a una chica en las despedidas de soltero americanas…"_ pensó Haruhi, después colaboró con su decorado, agregando el merengue al pastel (betún) y tras 10 minutos el pastel estaba listo, sólo faltaba lo que Honey había planeado desde el principio. Un aura oscura envolvió al pequeño que comenzó a acercarse a Haruhi lentamente.  
- Haruhi – dijo con un tono inocentón, pero sus intenciones no eran de la misma forma. - ¡Juguemos a cerrar los ojos y contar hasta el infinito! – dijo el pequeño, el sentido común de Haruhi aún no había vuelto y siguió las instrucciones del pequeño. La hizo subir unas escaleras pequeñas y posteriormente volver a bajar, cuando Haruhi abrió los ojos, se hallaba en movimiento, estaba atrapada en algo que olía a dulce y si se movía demasiado algo pegajoso se le pegaba. ¡Se dio cuenta que tenía las manos y pies atadas!¡Sabía que no debía de haber confiado y que…!  
- Haru-chan, es sólo un juego, se llama ¡pastel sorpresa, es para nuestros amigos, se han acabado nuestras dos horas y creo que progresamos ya que nos recuerdas, así que diviértete Haru-chan. – Después de haber dicho eso Honey volvió a colocar la tapa del pastel.  
Así es Haruhi Fujioka había pasado de estar en la enfermería a acabar dentro de un pastel atada de manos y pies. Parecía que la gran fantasía de Honey era hacer un pastel gigantesco y compartirlo con sus mejores amigos. Sin embargo algo bueno había sacado de las últimas dos horas, aquellas personas eran amables e interesantes y sobre todo parecían ser sus amigos. Sólo le faltaban seis horas para que se acabara el día y aún no perdía el ánimo de recuperar sus recuerdos.

* * *

¿No pensaron que iba a hacer que Honey pensara cosas sucias verdad? ò.ó eso viene después no se preocupen, ok no pues :D el siguiente capítulo se titula: "Las intenciones de Hikaru".

CiiJaii


	4. Las intenciones de Hikaru

Grrr, aquí me tienen :D hace mucho que no escribía Ö pero ahora no sé de donde sale todo esto..¡Oh cierto! sale por que hay personas que aunque no me conocen me apoyan, muchísimas gracias a : _Luci, Jaqui-chan, Gart_ & se acaba de unir al grupo _crazyonechan_ :D en verdad MUCHAS gracias.

* * *

**IMPORTANTE:**  
Yo quiero pedirles una cosa, si estoy en fan fiction es por que quiero compartir con ustedes lo que mi cabecita piensa, imagina y anhela, porque yo impregno en cada fan fic una parte de mí y sonará cursi, pero en cada historia hay un pedacito de mi corazón, en fin agradezco los hermosos 7 reviews que hay en esta historia :D y me gustaría que me dejaran su opinión ¡Vamos, cuando lees algo no eres como Takashi Morinozuka, que solo dice "Ah.." no te cuesta NADA dejarme tu opinión ;D

* * *

Capítulo 3. **Las intenciones de Hikaru.**

- ¡El paquete ya viene Hikaru! – gritó Kaoru, Hikaru tenía la vista perdida, ¿Qué haría con una Haruhi incapaz de conocerlo? ¿Seguiría siendo la misma chica que a él le gustaba? Tenía que pensar antes de que ella llegara y rápido. _"¡Demonios! Haruhi siempre será Haruhi Hikaru, acéptalo_" se regañó así mismo, sería la misma Haruhi sólo que un poco más distraída e ingenua.

El timbre de la mansión lo sacó de su trance, abrieron la puerta esperando recibir a Haruhi Fujioka pero ahí sólo se encontraba un gigantesco pastel.  
- ¿PASTEL? – Dijo Hikaru extrañado, pero después recapacitó - ¡ESE HONEY! NOS MANDÓ UN PASTEL EN LUGAR DE HARUHI! ¡ESO ES JUGAR SUCIO! – estaba enojado, realmente estaba enojado, pero no podía hacer nada… ¿o si? Levantó una ceja y le dijo a su hermano **-¡AY QUE QUEMAR EL PASTEL!**

Haruhi despertó ante tal grito que amenazaba con su vida, ¿Quemar el pastel? Las personas que estaban fuera ¿Sabían que había alguien adentro?  
- ¡Saquéenme de aquí! –gritó Haruhi, los gemelos escucharon y se me imaginaron algo al estilo película americana, abrieron como pudieron el pastel esperando encontrarse a una Haruhi con poca ropa dentro del pastel, pero ahí solo estaba su juguete Haruhi ingenua e inocente, como siempre.

La sacaron de ahí cubierta de la crema dulce y ella les agradeció aunque se notaba intimidada, los gemelos la miraban como si ella fuera, la última coca-cola en el desierto.  
- Deberías cambiarte – dijo Kaoru – nuestra madre es diseñadora así que no te preocupes por la ropa.  
- Gracias… ¿Kaoru verdad? – dijo ella, pensó de antemano que a un par de seres humanos idénticos no les gustaba que los confundieran, por ello analizó cada detalle del chico con el que hablaba y el otro que guardaba silencio y la miraba de reojo.  
- Hikaru… has estado muy callado – dijo Kaoru, sonriendo malévolamente, - Creo que deberías acompañar a Haruhi a la habitación donde madre guarda la ropa.  
- OH claro porque… ¡¿QUÉ?! – gritó Hikaru, no podría aguantar caminar menos de 20 metros al lado de Haruhi, se pondría nervioso, le sudarían las manos, tartamudearía, no , no y no…  
- En verdad, no es molestia además, ya no está pegajoso – dijo Haruhi, no quería ser una carga para aquellos chicos después de todo aún era una incógnita quiénes eran ellos y más importante. Quién era ella..  
- No digas eso – dijo Kaoru haciendo un movimiento con su mano de arriba abajo en señal de no es molestia – Hikaru te acompañará.

Kaoru sabía lo que hacía, incluso más que Hikaru creía que si Haruhi se daba cuenta de lo maravilloso que podía ser Hikaru no sólo como amigo si no como algo más, podría colaborar en la felicidad de su gemelo. Y entonces antes de que caminaran para la habitación donde Haruhi se cambiaría Kaoru le dio un ipod, le dijo que se lo pusiera cuando estuviera allá, ya que Hikaru se pondría a cantar y era realmente pésimo en ello, Haruhi le agradeció en voz baja para no herir los sentimientos de aquel frustrado imitador de cantantes; Hikaru.

El gemelo mayor caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos preguntándose que es lo que debía hacer, mientras que Haruhi miraba los pasillos de aquella gran mansión y se sentía como niña en una dulcería, entonces el chico decidió romper el hielo, sí aquella barrera inexistente que lo atorpecía y no lo dejaba ver a la castaña a los ojos.  
- ¿Sabes quiénes somos nosotros? – le preguntó seriamente, no quería presionar a Haruhi, sólo quería saber si parte de la Haruhi que a él le gustaba seguía ahí.  
- Si bien recuerdo – Haruhi puso un dedo presionando su mentón – Los chicos de hace rato son Takashi Morinozuka y Mitsukuni Haninozuka y ambos están en rangos superiores de las artes marciales… y ustedes son, ¡gemelos! –dijo Haruhi satisfecha por su conclusión. Hikaru suspiró decepcionado, tal vez esta Haruhi era mucho más ingenua de lo que pensaba – No me malinterpretes, son los gemelos Hitachiin, tú eres Hikaru cuando abrí los ojos después de mí caída pude ver la preocupación en tus ojos, tú… es decir, ¿yo... los preocupe? – Haruhi no tenía la mínima intención de poner nervioso a Hikaru, pero lo había logrado inconscientemente.  
- Haruhi, tú… eres importante para, todos nosotros eres… - Hikaru había hecho hacia atrás un mechón corto pero rebelde del cabello de Haruhi. Pero se tragó sus palabras, tal vez eso que tenía que decirle la aturdiría, ya habría otro día, sí un día en el que la auténtica Haruhi Fujioka volviera, ese día le confesaría sus sentimientos. – Aquí es, vístete como te sientas cómoda, yo estaré aquí – Dicho eso Haruhi entró, se colocó los audífonos y comenzó a escuchar la música.

Mientras que afuera, un curioso Kaoru observaba a su hermano desde lejos, veía cada gesto que él hacía, unos de confusión, otros de arrepentimiento, pero el más profundo, la cara de un idiota enamorado, aunque le dolía aceptar que su hermano pronto se separaría de él, no podía negar que la felicidad de Hikaru era más importante que cualquier cosa, incluso más importante que sus propios sentimientos hacia la castaña. Entonces ideó un plan que no podría fallar conocía tanto a su hermano que podía predecir lo que él haría, entonces puso manos a la obra.

Haruhi no podía calcular la cantidad de ropa que ahí había, y una infinidad de bañadores, vestidos, blusas, shorts, pantalones, y eso le había traído un recuerdo.  
_"¿Playa? – dijo incrédula la chica. - ¡Si,playa! Dijeron los gemelos - ¡Así que te tenemos preparados unos cuantos bañadores . – siguieron al mismo tiempo. - ¿Están lindos no es así? – dijo Hikaru . Y así comenzó una lucha por ver que bañador le quedaba mejor." _Haruhi sonrió ante el recuerdo, recordaba que ella era no sólo el juguete de aquellos chicos si no que era algo más importante…¿pero qué podría ser?.  
Entonces, la luz se fue, y Haruhi quedó completamente a oscuras. No estaba asustada, ya que la música que escuchaba la tranquilizaba, esperaría a que regresara, tentó con sus pies el lugar que pisaba y se sentó aferrada a sus rodillas, no podía ser peor.  
Entonces sin que ella se diera cuenta la puerta se abrió y entró un nervioso Hikaru buscando a Haruhi, pero esta no escuchaba. Hasta que… su pie se atoró en la alfombra y calló de bruces, Haruhi sintió el golpe, se quitó los audífonos.

- ¿Hola? – preguntó la chica preocupada - ¿Estás bien?¿Hikaru? – De alguna manera sabía que era él.  
- Haruhi – dijo el tratando de ser valiente – Yo quería cerciorarme de que estabas bien, si ese es el caso creo que me voy. – pero antes de que Hikaru se levantara Haruhi lo detuvo de la camisa.  
- Espera Hikaru, es que yo tengo algo que decirte – Hikaru se sintió nervioso, y a la vez excitado ¿de dónde le había salido esa fase a Haruhi? – Hikaru, ¿Hay algo entre nosotros? – esta bien, el no se esperaba semejante pregunta. – No me tomes a mal, pero, yo… - Haruhi no pudo terminar Hikaru se hincó delante de ella, y a pesar de la oscuridad encontró su rostro, lo tomó entre sus manos y acarició su mejilla, la abrazó y hundió su cara en el cabello de la castaña que lo miraba sorprendida pero que correspondía al abrazo con tal naturalidad.  
- Haruhi, yo, no quiero mentirte, no lo haré pero, la verdad es que tu, eres la mujer más importante de mí vida .

Haruhi no se esperaba escuchar aquellas palabras, se quedó quieta, esperando tratar de encontrar una solución, una respuesta ¡algo!, pero sus impulsos la dejaron llevar.

- Hikaru, ¿y qué es lo que tú quieres hacer? – El se quedó helado, ¿Haruhi le estaba preguntando qué es lo que haría? Desesperado, poseyó los labios de la castaña, y ella le correspondió el beso, Hikaru se sintió feliz, se sintió correspondido, pero finalmente cayó en la cuenta de que eso era sólo una fantasía, la verdadera Haruhi volvería y probablemente no recordaría aquello. Tal vez _las intenciones de Hikaru _en ese momento era aprovecharse de la confusión y desesperación de la castaña por encontrar quién era, pero _la única intención que valía la pena era ayudarla a recuperar su memoria y así, algún día Haruhi se daría cuenta de él y no sólo como su mejor amigo, si no como hombre, como alguien que la protegería de todo, alguien que tendría los brazos abiertos para ella, alguien que la cuidaría, que la haría feliz alguien que…**la amara**._  
– Hikaru – dijo como la verdadera Haruhi hubiera dicho, un tono de voz de culpabilidad y a la vez miedo de no herir los sentimientos de el mayor de los gemelos.  
- ¿Haruhi?¿Recordaste algo? – dijo Hikaru -  
- Si, eso creo Hikaru ¡ya sé por qué Kaoru y tú me resultan tan conocidos! Nosotros somos mejores amigos ¿no? Gracias Hikaru – lo abrazó y aunque al principio el chico se tomó por sorpresa, cambió su expresión a una dulce y tenue sonrisa. Estaba feliz, parte de la haruhi que el amaba había vuelto.  
- ¿Hikaru?¿Haruhi? – dijo Kaoru abriendo la puerta, y cuando este entró las luces volvieron a la normalidad, Haruhi notó la proximidad que había con el cuerpo de Hikaru y se sonrojó, había un sentimiento muy agradable que comenzaba a nacer en su pecho. ¿Eso era amistad? Ó ¿Era lo que la gente solía decirle amor?

- ¡Bien, bien! – dijo kaoru moviendo las manos en señal de "salgamos" , - creo que es hora de divertirnos – continuó fingiendo que no le importaba la posición de su hermano con Haruhi, sí, Haruhi la chica por la que una vez, sólo una vez se tentó a separarse de su hermano y luchar por ella.

- ¡Juguemos a las escondidas! – dijo Hikaru , pero Kaoru y Haruhi lo miraron con una expresión de… "¿Alguien dejó salir un niño del Jardín de Niños?". Hikaru captó la indirecta y guardó silencio.

- ¡Mejor planeemos lo que haremos cuando entreguemos a Haruhi en las manos del Rey de Sangre Fría! – dijo Kaoru, Hikaru lo miró frustrado, sabía que les quedaba poco tiempo con Haruhi pero por lo menos ya había recordado quiénes eran ellos.  
La chica se quedó helada por unos momentos, ¿quién era ese Rey de Sangre Fría? , y mejor aún ¿por qué mencionar su nombre le hacía sentir escalofríos?

- ¡Lo tengo, lo que haremos será… - dijo Hikaru, con un semblante vengativo, sin duda Kyôya Ootori se llevaría una gran, gran sorpresa.

* * *

En verdad, no sé si escriban ustedes fan fics :D pero, si así es... **_¿a poco no se siente bonito cuando ves que tienes un review nuevo? . ¡Niégalo! haber haber! jaja, yo sólo quiero su opinión sincera, sus críticas constructivas, sus reclamos, si les gusta o no :D_** sólo quiero saber que pasa por esa cabecita tuya cuando lees lo que mis neuronas hacen cuando se conectan ;D

CiiJaii


	5. El príncipe de Hielo

Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr, ¡LO SIENTO! en verdad, ya estoy libre ya puedo actualizar bueno, sii qreoqe Ya :D hey gracias por todos los reviews' aw' esta historia ya casi acaba G: grrr, qreo qe ya saben de qien es el último cap, pero buenO:D este cap es muyy cortito, tengo mUCHO sueño, pero bueno aqí se los dejo! :D

**Yo amow sus opiniones :D gracias en verdad :D juntoos ia somos 13 reviews en esta historia;D**

* * *

**Capítulo 4. Príncipe de Hielo**

Habían pasado los últimos minutos de sus dos horas con Haruhi para mencionarle cosas acerca de Kyouya y que si intentaba hacerle daño sólo tenía que llamarles y ellos estarían ahí antes de lo que ella pudiera pronunciar ""* Hasta que llegó el momento, tocaron el timbre y una limosina negra aguardaba en los límites de la mansión Hitachiin, Haruhi se despidió con una sonrisa en la cara aún tratando de pronunciar la palabra y entró, adentro la esperaba una caja de regalo muy grande, sólo eso, se sintió decepcionada por no ver a nadie y agarró la pequeña tarjetita que decía su nombre. "Ponte cómoda" decía esta, pero Haruhi Fujioka no sabía que era una trama psicológica del menor de los Ootori. Así era, dentro de aquella caja había dos conjuntos previamente seleccionados, uno era un pantalón, y saco con una camisa normal y el otro era un vestido de la colección de verano de la Señora Hitachiin. Kyouya tomaría una decisión al ver cómo iba vestida Haruhi, y él sabría como proceder.

La chica escogió el vestido, sus colores eran cítricos, por lo que le daba una sensación de alegría, de energía, aquella suave seda le cayó bien a su piel tersa y acalorada, sonrió ante el reflejo de un espejo y veía como sus mejillas tenían un tono carmesí, tal vez aquel debió haber sido un buen golpe, pero le había traído como consecuencias una serie de hechos divertidos y además dentro de sí, algo le decía que pusiera atención a cada palabra de los chicos de Ouran. Algo dentro de ella la impulsaba a seguir a su lado, pero a la vez se sentía incómoda, después de todo eran chicos, y muy atractivos , gritaba su pequeña concientilla.

Sin embargo, ella haría lo que fuese para recuperar lo que quedaba de su memoria.  
Ahora se dirigía a la mansión Ootori, si bien recordaba los rostros que había en la enfermería para cuando ella se recuperó los faltantes eran un chico de cabello negro y mirada profunda y un rubio que parecía un completo idiota.

Rogaba por que su siguiente encuentro le refrescara la cabeza, tenía mucho calor, el verano había llegado fuerte en aquel lugar, y Haruhi Fujioka no era la única chica que deseaba un día entero en la playa…

***  
Escuchó el sonido de la llegada de un vehículo a la residencia, se puso de pie, esperando poner en marcha su plan, quería ver qué decisión había tomado Haruhi, si vestía con la ropa casual, El Kyouya Ootori le contaría todo acerca de quien era ella. Pero si escogía el vestido estaba dispuesto a sacarle uno que otro beneficio. Caminó con paso sigiloso pero veloz a la puerta, esperando ver el torpe pero sutil rostro de la chica.  
- Haz llegado…- dijo él , pero su rostro quedó sin expresión al ver que no era Haruhi quien estaba ahí parado frente a la puerta.

- Vaya Kyouya es raro verte atender la puerta, ¿esperabas a alguien? – dijo su padre con un tono perspicaz, Kyouya recobró la expresión habitual de su rostro y contestó.

- Por supuesto que no – Pero Kyouya se mentía así mismo negando que esperaba ansioso la llegada de Haruhi.

- Es una lástima, lo siento señorita, parece que no esperaba a nadie – Kyoya abrió más la puerta y pudo ver a una Haruhi, apenada, con las manos tapándose la cara, una torpe, ingenua y muy indefensa Haruhi.

- Haruhi – dijo en seco, se apresuró a extenderle la mano y notó que llevaba el vestido de colores cítricos, sonrió en sus adentros, sin mostrarlo gestualmente, y comenzó el plan que había trazado perfectamente desde que el host club habían aceptado la propuesta de dos horas con Haruhi.  
- Sempai – dijo ella y sonrió ingenua de los planes que el chico ya comenzaba a entablar.  
- Bien, nos vemos luego señorita – dijo el Jefe de la familia Ootori entrando en la casa. Kyouya se abatió por un microsegundo, no le agradaba que su padre viera aquella debilidad tan tonta como era ayudar a una chica. Pero, sólo por esa ocasión y ya que nadie le observaba sería amable con Haruhi, incluso sería el príncipe que todas las chicas quisieran tener a su lado, … "solo por esta vez…" se mencionaba así mismo, resoplando.  
- Entra por favor – dijo el chico con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro, la chica pasó, dejó sus zapatos y a cambio le fueron entregadas unas suaves y delicadas zapatillas.  
- Gracias – dijo ella un poco tímida, ¿era acaso él, del que los Hitachiin temían tanto?, ¿Era aquel el Rey de las sombras?. Peroo ella lo veía como el príncipe del castillo de hadas.  
- No creas lo que dicen los Hitachiin – dijo sonriendo dulcemente para ella, era extraño para él actuar tan ridículo pero sabía que eso le traería más de un beneficio tanto para él como para el Host Club. – Sólo están preocupados por ti.- concluyó.

La chica lo miró durante un rato, memorizando cada facción de su rostro, y un impulso de tocar su rostro se apoderó de ella, se levantó de su lugar, se acercó a Kyouya y le acarició la mejilla, después retrocedió aturdida por las acciones de su mano. Pero el chico la agarró de la muñeca, para atraerla hacia él de un tirón. Una posición incómoda para ella y satisfactoria para él se presentó de un segundo a otro, ella estaba sujeta al cuerpo de Kyouya y el no la dejaba ir, ella sentía como un fuego subía hasta sus mejillas, se sentía un poco retraída y a la vez sentía adrenalina que se iba convirtiendo en adicción. ¿Quién era el chico que tenía frente a ella?.

Algo radical pasó, Kyouya la empujó hacia un sillón, la aprisionó entre sus brazos haciendo una cárcel con su cuerpo, Haruhi estaba atónita, no era que le molestara era que…sabía que si el chico seguía así ella no podría controlarse. No hizo nada, se quedó ahí quieta, esperando las acciones del chico. ¿Qué pensaba?¿¡Qué pretendía Fujioka!? ¿Quedarse ahí?

- Sem…- pero antes de que Haruhi terminara su oración Kyouya poseyó los labios de la chica, de manera suave y desafiante, tan dulce y a la vez lleno de adrenalina, ¿por qué Haruhi se sentía así? Y peor aún ¿Por qué su cuerpo le exigía más de aquella atracción?

Entonces una puerta se abrió, dejando al descubierto aún chico rubio que miraba la escena como si viera a alguien asesinar a otra persona, deseó en el momento poder tener un cuchillo en la mano. ¿En verdad Kyouya era ese tipo de pervertido?.

- Suéltala – dijo Suoh enfrascado en su semblante negativo – Ahora. – Kyouya volteó a verlo esbozo una pequeña sonrisa burlona y robó un corto beso de los labios de la castaña ¿Era algún tipo de provocación? Porque si era así lo había conseguido Suoh Tamaki había perdido la cabeza.

Haruhi cerró los ojos,un dolor de cabeza había surgido en el mismo momento en que había clavado la mirada en aquellos ojos azules que la miraron decepcionados , le dolía, pero ¿por qué?

Mientras intentaba recordar, un ruido la sacó de transe, una silla estaba rota, Tamaki lanzaba puñetazos en contra del chico de gafas, y este los esquivaba inteligentemente.

La chica se preguntaba ¿cuál había sido el detonante de lo que parecía la tercera guerra mundial en la residencia Ootori?.

Un grito desgarrador la pilló desprevenida, la figura inerte del chico la congeló ¿Qué demonios estaba ahí?.

Fin del cap cuatro.

Adelantos del próximo:

- ¡POR TU CULPA ESTAMOS AQUÍ!¡EL ÚNICO CULPABLE ERES TÚ!  
- ¡CÁLLENSE! VIENE ALGUIEN…

* * *

* La **** es un término jocoso para definir el miedo irracional o fobia a la pronunciación de palabras largas y complicadas.


	6. Quiero conocerte

Aww' este cap, es drama-tristeza D: grrr y.ý en fin :D pequeños & pequeñaw's gracias ;D yo admiro la buena voluntad de los que dejan review pff gracias :D En fin hago promoción a mis nuevos Fics:

**Los cuatro Dragones **(_Cardcaptor Sakura_) : ¿Creerias en el amor aún si estuvieran destinados a odiarse?... Una leyenda de cuatro criaturas legendarias que lucharon valientemente por la humanidad se vuelve a repetir pero esta vez los jóvenes de Tomoeda sólo que ahora lucharán con el enemigo más inesperado; Xiaolang Li....  
Los cuatro dragones es una historia que representa la fuerza del destino, de los lazos sanguíneos y el amor, conmbinado con aventura, drama y por qué ¿no? comedia :D.

**Rumores** (Demi Torres, Miley Stewart, Selena Russo & Taylor Black ): Rumores...silvidos de la multitud cobarde que no dice las cosas de mores que terminan amistades,rompen corazones y finalmente Rumores que hacen más fuerte una acerca de una gran,gran amistad.  
Una historia de amistad que trasciende hasta caer en el descubrimiento de un gran amor :D (para fanáticos de Disney) ;D

**Si lloviera** (Zoey 101) : Las nubes penaban junto a la chica y la noche la acompañaba en silencio, mientras ella se preguntaba que pasaría si él se diera cuenta de lo que acababa de decirle. Zoey se pregunta ¿por qué me enamoré de él?.  
Esta historia narra lo que sucede el último instante en la Pacific Coast Academy.

**Lluvia de Confesiones **(Phineas & Ferb) : Después de pensarlo durante semanas, Jeremy Johnson se dió cuenta de algo importante respecto a la chica qe más le importaba. "Con el dulce olor de tierra mojada se encaminó a su destino"  
Candace Flynn siempre ha sido una chica que sueña con que su príncipe azul voltee y la mire, ahora es tiempo de que su más profundo sueño se haga realidad.

**Quiero ser **(Death Note) : - Matt, Matt ¿Es que acaso no entiendes? tú eres parte de este juego. Tú eres parte de mi mundo- dice Mello sonriendo. Un fanfic acerca de lo que piensa Matt acerca de Mello y si está dispuesto a decírselo a la cara.  
Aw' esta historia me encanta, Matt&Mello :D un gran ejemplo de amistad...¿o algo más? naah, mentira nadita de Yaoi :D puro, limpio ;D acerca de como la amistad ayuda a superar grandes obstáculos.

En fin estos son mis fan fictions & espero les gusten ;D dejen review's si? ;D gracias

* * *

Capítulo 5. "Culpables."

Bajó la guardia y se dio cuenta que su cuerpo había interceptado un golpe, cayó de rodillas con la cabeza baja, ¿quién estaba mal? Tal vez se había dejado que sus impulsos se adueñaran de él, pero en todo caso ¿por qué había reaccionado así? Es decir, Kyouya era su mejor amigo ¿Era? ¡Es su mejor amigo! Y Haruhi… ¿Qué podía decir Suoh Tamaki acerca de Haruhi Fujioka? Que era linda, sí, si era linda, por dentro guardaba un corazón que valía más que toda la fortuna de las familias del Host ¿Que era divertida? También eso, sin ella el Host Club no sería tan grato como lo es… Haruhi la chica más rara y fascinante que había conocido en su vida, y sonaba raro decir eso ya que Tamaki había conocido muchas mujeres.

Entonces, ¿qué ocurría?¿Qué era lo mejor? Levantarse y pedirle disculpas a Kyouya o salir haciendo una rabieta. Optó por la primera opción, se reincorporó apoyando su peso contra la rodilla, una vez de pie cambió su gesto a uno más tranquilo como si nada hubiese pasado, estaba tan cerca de Kyouya que veía unos ojos que lo veían expectante de su siguiente acción, le daba tanto coraje de no poder hacer nada, ¿qué pretendía?¿Qué quería?¿Por qué le hacía esto a él?

- No es necesario – dijo Kyouya leyendo la mente del chico telepáticamente – Tamaki ¿aún no te das cuenta? Pedazo de idiota.

- Eh? - contestó automáticamente, ¿qué quería que le dijera? lo ÚNICO que quería es que Haruhi recordara que ella era su Hija, su amadísima hija.

- Idiota, aún no sabes ... Supongo que no te molestará que Haruhi sea mi prometida ¿verdad?. - Kyouya lo dijo _sin pensar _cosa rara en él , pero no sonaba tan mal, incluso su padre estaba de acuerdo, y decía que Haruhi Fujioka tenía el valor de ser la prometida del menor de los Ootori.

- Tú no harías eso Kyouya-Sempai - dijo Haruhi que hasta el momento no había hablado, se acercó a los chicos con cautela e inocencia, ambos miraron expectantes, el rubio no lograba decodificar las palabras de la chica y el otro sabía que la Haruhi que´todos conocían no se había ido del todo.-Él es tu mejor amigo, por así decirlo aunque...aparentemente no tienen nada en común ambos son idénticos...necios, insistentes e inteligentes - clack, clack, clack, los corazones de los chicos palpitaban desenfrenados, para Tamaki las palabras de Haruhi significaban que no estaba de acuerdo con comprometerse con Haruhi y eso, eso le hacía muy feliz. Y para Kyouya era irritante ¿era la primera vez que le decían la verdad en la cara y de ese modo?. Tal vez así fue y era por eso que ahora se encontraba sin expresión, furioso y a la vez impaciente por saber qué pasaría después de todo, cedería su tiempo con Haruhi a Tamaki ya que él mismo sabía y admitía que el único que podía hacerla recordar era el rubio idiota, que sí, efectivamente era su mejor amigo.

_"Muchas veces, tú mejor amigo puede ser la horma de tu zapato"._

Kyouya se inclinó hacia Haruhi despidiéndose y caminando con ambas manos en los bolsillos se marchó recobrándose de lo de hacía un momento y sonriendo para sí mismo por el gran descubrimiento, realmente le agradaba Haruhi aunque fuera torpe, sosa y no obtuviera ningún beneficio con ella, por más que estuviera prohibida para él, por sobre todo. Pero es que lo prohibido se vuelve tentador aunque Kyouya Ootori se dijo así mismo que era la única cosa que dejaría ir sin haberla conseguido.

- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó Haruhi al ver al chico con el semblante serio, el chico la miró con aquellos ojos azules que podían conquistar a cualquier chica, Haruhi se sonrojó levemente, comenzaba a percibir que cada vez que estaba un segundo más con él la piel se le erizaba y su corazón volvía a latir con más intensidad. ¿Quién era él? y mejor aún ¿Qué era para ella?.

- Haruhi - dijo King - ¿sabes quién soy yo? - soltó finalmente, una parte de su subconciente suplicaba por que la chica no le respondiera y la otra parte rogaba que acabara con sus dudas de una vez, pero no, Él era un caballero y respetaría si la chica decidía o no responder.

- Yo...- bajó la cabeza, y sintió la mirada del chico, su corazón se estremeció, sintió como un sentimiento le ahogaba el pecho, no, no se quedaba sin aire, era un dolor que provenía desde el fondo de su corazón.¿Era Él, el chico con el que había soñado en la enfermería?. ¿El chico de sonrisa sincera, de ideas bobas pero de gran corazón? - No. - prefirió decir la verdad, pero no quería herirlo - Pero, sé que eres importante para mí - sintió sus mejillas arder - Y...- tomó la mano del chico - Quiero conocerte.

_You smile, never shout. _  
_You stand out in a crowd _  
_You make the best of every situation _

_Correct me if I'm wrong, _  
_You're fragile and you're strong _  
_a beautiful and perfect combination _

Una canción se cruzó por la mente de la chica, y en su ser una sensación de valentía la dominó por ó la mano del chico y con sus débiles manos lo jaló para poder abrazarlo, el chico era enorme a comparación de la pequeña Castaña de ojos brillantes e inocentes. Se aferró a su espalda, y dejó que el perfume del chico le embriagara sus pulmones, era una sensación reconfortante poder sentirlo a su lado, saber que ése completo extraño le hacía hervir las entrañas. Tal vez ella no se daría cuenta hasta que ya fuera muy tarde, Haruhi siempre había sido en demasía distraida y no era esperanzador la poca concentración de Tamaki.

- Es ahora o nunca - dijo una voz a sus espaldas, ambos chicos se giraron pero para entonces una completa oscuridad había nublado su vista.

* * *

aww' creo que esta historia tendrá más cap's tuve una idea :D & pues espero les agrade. :D

SI TE GUSTÓ LA HISTORIA DEJA **REVIEW**.

SI QUIERES DARME UNA CRÍTICA CONSTRUCTIVA DEJA **REVIEW**

SI QUIERES DECIR ALGO DEJA **REVIEW** :D

SI QUIERES CONOCER A UNA **AMIGA** DEJA REVIEW :DD


	7. Un corazón que luchó por su amor

Aw' advierto que es cap triste, me permití a mí misma hacer uso de mi vida y mis emociones para que influyeran en este capítulo de manera que, espero que les agrade, pff, en fin estoy triste y.ý & creo que me haría bien recibir un consejo de alguien que sepa qué es lo que es estar triste y no saber cómo deshacerte de ese sentimiento tan feo y.y. Review's u.u

* * *

POR CIERTO, A TODAS LAS PERSONAS QUE LES GUSTE HARRY POTTER :D HICE UN FIC..."Una esperanza para Potter" , por favor pasen a leerlo ¿si?

* * *

**_Bisco Hatori es el autor intelectual detrás de Ouran High School Host Club, y yo Cin Guevara detrás de este fan fic. Gracias por leer y espero tu review u.u_**

* * *

Capítulo Seis "_Un corazón que luchó por su amor_"

Una canción se cruzó por la mente de la chica, y en su ser una sensación de valentía la dominó por lo que sujetó la mano del chico y con sus débiles manos lo jaló para poder abrazarlo, el chico era enorme a comparación de la pequeña castaña de ojos brillantes e inocentes. Se aferró a su espalda, y dejó que el perfume del chico le embriagara sus pulmones, era una sensación reconfortante poder sentirlo a su lado, saber que ése completo extraño le hacía hervir las entrañas. Tal vez ella no se daría cuenta hasta que ya fuera muy tarde, Haruhi siempre había sido en demasía distraida y no era esperanzador la poca concentración de Tamaki.

- Es ahora o nunca - dijo una voz a sus espaldas, ambos chicos se giraron pero para entonces una completa oscuridad había nublado su vista.

***

Los murmullos se iban extinguiendo y las luces iban recobrando su intensidad, sus pupilas comenzaron a dejar de dilatarse para empezar a ver con claridad, se encontraba en una habitación totalmente blanca, se quitó las cuerdas que habían servido de nexo entre el susto y la desesperación de ser raptado durante las últimas horas, pero había una pregunta que aniquilaba su cerebro, lo taladraba al extremo haciéndole sufrir.¿Dónde estaba Haruhi?,¿Qué le había pasado?. Nunca se perdonaría si a ella le ocurriese algo, es decir, ella era muy importante para él.

Se levantó del suelo donde estaba, notó que estaba en movimiento, y recordó haber estado ahí antes, pero no creía posible lo que creía ¿Estaba volando en el jet de los Hitachiin?¿Por qué?.

Muchas ideas psicópatas cruzaron su confundida y rubia cabeza antes de girarse sobre sí asustado al escuchar unos gemidos provenientes de algún punto en ese mismo lugar. "Gemelos endemoniados, me subieron aquí para alejarme de mi hija".

Caminó decidido para averiguar a qué se debían tan peculiares ruidos y entonces, observó la frágil figura de Haruhi Fujioka acostada en la cama de sábanas de seda blanca. La pobre lucía enferma, tal vez no estaba acostumbrada a la alta presión atmósferica ahí y por eso se sintió culpable, ya golpearía a los gemelos por haber hecho eso…

1 segundo…2 segundos…3 segundos….¡¿QUÉ HABÍAN HECHO QUÉ?! Volteó su vista desesperadamente tratando de creer que no era su mente la que le estaba jugando una broma. Se acercó a la cama, se sentó y acarició la mejilla de la chica.¡Ardía en fiebre!¡Necesitaban ayuda! Corrió a la cabina para encontrarse vacía, sólo una nota (post-it) estaba sobre puesta en el cristal. "Piloto automático Tono, no, no morirán". Estaba firmada por los gemelos que ya podían darse por muertos, pero le daban miedo ¡le habían leído la mente aún estando a más de 30 000 pies de altura! ¿O tal vez era muy predescible? "_Imposible_" pensó Tamaki, encontró un maletín de primeros auxilios y una pastilla que durante sus años de niño enfermizo le habían ayudado a controlar la fiebre. Caminó con la espalda recta y el semblante de todo un hombre responsable hasta el lugar donde Haruhi intentaba afrontar la fiebre y más que eso. La batalla entre los recuerdos del ayer y los sueños del corazón.

- Tamaki-sempai – dijo la chica en sueños, su mente estaba en el mundo de Morfeo pero su corazón estaba en ese avión al lado del chico que le sostenía la mano con suma dulzura velando por su sueño. Tamaki nunca había sentido eso, esa cercanía con Haruhi que le hacía sonreír como un idiota, y sentir deseos de rozar las comisuras de los labios de la chica con la yema de sus dedos pero no. No lo haría por que era un caballero y por que a Haruhi le tenía un cariño como a ninguna, además la respetaba y sabía que tarde o temprano la memoria de Fujioka volvería. – Tamaki, yo en verdad – volvió a pronunciar su nombre, era la décima vez que lo decía en los pasados 20 minutos, y a él le agradaba escucharlo cuando aquellos labios lo pronunciaban, ya era una pequeña reacción, cuando ella lo nombraba él le sujetaba la mano y depositaba un suave beso en ella, le susurraba al oído que todo estaba bien, la pastilla que le había dado había resultado, aunque Haruhi ni por enterada estaba de eso, ya que cuando se la dio Haruhi estaba en un tipo estado de trance. – Te amo.

Dos palabras, once letras y un solo sentimiento, para él aquellas palabras le habían revelado algo acerca de sí mismo. Una profunda satisfacción y alegría proveniente desde su corazón. La miró tiernamente, esperando cuanto antes a que ella despertara y le pudiese decir que él había descubierto por que el constante deseo de permanecer a su lado, las insaciables veces que él quería hacer sonreír a la chica o defenderla de los gemelos. El la quería más que a nadie y por fin lo había descubierto, sí, había descubierto que el amaba a aquella chica que un día entró a su vida solo abriendo la puerta del tercer salón de música, a esa chica que le había levantado el ánimo cuando estaba más triste, aquella chica ingenua que decía las cosas con la inocencia de una pequeña niña y hacía reflexionar a los demás sin tener intenciones de ello. Aquella chica que… ahora… no estaba soñando, si no que momento a momento su respiración se hacía más y más pausada, sin saber que su cuerpo había reaccionado alérgico al medicamento. Suoh Tamaki sintió como el cuerpo de la chica comenzaba a temblar y de sus fosas nasales salía un líquido espeso, cálido e inmensamente rojo…¡Corrió a toda velocidad, intentando buscar algún teléfono pero fue inútil, buscó su móvil, nada, estaba asustado ¡ no sabía que hacer!.Regresó a la habitación con intención de despertar a la chica y decirle que no se durmiera, que se mantuviera despierta, con él… Pero cuando llegó, el pulso de la chica, estaba tan debilitado y se oía como un pequeño rebote de una gota de lluvia. ¡No,No!¡No podía ser!¡Haruhi tenía que estar bien!¡Tenía que! Entonces recordó una tarde en Japón al lado de unos hijos de unos empresarios dueños de una cadena de investigación tecnológica. Un avión con nuevos motores y mejor manejo desde la cabina, hizo memoria. Recordó que él había leído un libro de aviación, se dirigió audaz a la cámara de mando y quitó el piloto automático, el avión se desestabilizó un momento dando una fuerte sacudida, Tamaki tensó la mandíbula, tomó el control y poco a poco comenzaron a descender…

***

Una camilla cargaba el cuerpo de una chica, que tenía sus pulsaciones en 30, cuando lo normal era arriba de 90. Seis rostros miraban tristes y arrepentidos aquella escena, ¿así acabaría todo?.No, no tenía que ser así. Los médicos les dijeron que tendrían que sacar toda la sustancia de aquella pastilla, esperaban que la toxicidad no hubiesen sido una aniquilante amenaza para los anticuerpos de aquella chica. Y entonces algo ocurrió, un apagón en todo el hospital, y un sonido chillante y desgarrador se escuchó en todo ese piso, el sonido de un electrocardiógrafo con la frecuencia nula, inexistente… un corazón que había dejado de latir en la oscuridad de un hospital.

* * *

¿Que triste no?, que ya estés decidido a hacer algo y entonces es demasiado tarde, ¡hey no me maten! XD mejor dejen **review**, aún faltan unos caps :D


	8. Es hora de decir adiós

Gracias por esperar chicas y chicos :D en verdad me hace feliz que sean pacientes y, en especial quiero darle un gracias MUY grande (incluido con abrazo) a **Jaqui-Chan**, gracias :') en verdad tus palabras me ayudaron cuando un hoyo negro invadía mi corazón, me sentía demasiado triste, me séntía tonta, me sentía traicionada y me sentía como una bacteria de una mosca pero al leer tus consejos, me di cuenta que aunque yo esté demasiado triste y ciega para no ver la inevitable verdad -que hay personas que siempre estarán conmigo a mi lado y que me quieren - siempre habrá una pequeña esperanza :') gracias pqñaa te lo agradezco con todo mi corazón :D.

* * *

¡Espero les guste el capítulo, ya vamos en el séptimo!¡Wiii! Unos más y esta historia tendrá su fin, sigo invitándolos a leer **Los cuatro Dragones **& **Una esperanza para Potter **próximamente tendré un fanfic de Twilight :D.

You Know Babe, You let me a Review & i write more for You

* * *

Capítulo 7. Es hora de decir adiós.

Quería respuestas, quería salir de ahí corriendo, quería dejar de respirar, quería que su corazón dejase de latir pero no podía deseaba poder gritarle a su mente que dejara de pensar un instante, anhelaba que todo fuese un mal momento, sí de esos momentos pasajeros de los que después te ríes, pero no… Haruhi estaba en el hospital debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte por su gran plan para que ella recuperase la memoria. Pero tal vez más que perder la conciencia estaba perdiendo la vida, el rubor de sus mejillas, la calidez de su piel…¡NO! No podía asimilar esa idea, no podía. Hikaru Hitachiin estaba deseando ser él el que estuviera en esa cama de hospital con el corazón latiendo débilmente.

- Hikaru – dijo su gemelo, Kaoru lo conocía como la palma de su mano y sabía que se hecharía la culpa de todo pero él tenía que hacerle saber que el no tenía la culpa.

- No trates de animarme diciendo que no tuve culpa, por que, todo fue MI culpa – Hikaru estaba destrozado, Haruhi era parte de SU mundo y de SU vida y más que nada ella estaba grabada a fuego en SU corazón. Pero si había alguien más destrozado y apaleado que Hikaru era el joven Tamaki Suoh.

- Es mi culpa Kyouya – concluyó el rubio mientras resoplaba sobre sus manos, estaba agotado no había dormido, tenía miedo de que en cualquier momento un doctor atravesara aquella puerta y le anunciara que su querida "hija" había dejado este mundo. Sus pensamientos negativos le deprimían más que cualquier cosa y un crujido se escuchaba en su corazón, Haruhi representaba para él la alegría, la inocencia, la sencillez, humildad, calidez y esperanza en su vida. Ella era la chica más especial y torpe (incluso más que él) que había conocido en su vida y por esa razón no quería que ella se apartase de su lado.

- Escucháme Tamaki – dijo Kyouya, había pasado las últimas 48 horas escuchando los lamentos del Rey del Host Club, y era hora de que su lado como su mejor amigo apareciera.- Tú no tienes culpa de nada, NADIE la tiene, NADIE podía saber que Fujioka fuera alérgica, NI SIQUIERA YO. – Dijo frustrado, esa clase de información es la que deben poner en los certificados de salud, estaba furioso con la secretaría de salud en Japón, ya pondría una GRAN demanda a quien fuera que hubiese redactado el acta donde declaraba que Haruhi no era alérgica a NADA.

- Tienes razón, tengo que ser fuerte para MI hija – dijo el Rey con un brillito de esperanza en sus grandes y vívidos ojos azules.

- Ahora, si me disculpas iré a demandar a unas cuantas personas – dijo Kyouya alejándose con una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción, aunque nunca lo admitiría ayudar a Tamaki le hacía feliz.

Mente de Haruhi.

"_Just another Day… The Best Day of My Life…" _Una extraña melodía invadía su cerebro, una serie de imágenes inconclusas y difusas se agolpaban contra su conciencia, creía que su dolor de cabeza la mataría pero había algo que le dolía más, los recuerdos llegando uno por uno, con sus puntos buenos, puntos malos y entonces, una imagen de una mujer fría como el asfalto un día de invierno, y una pequeña de cuatro años indefensa llorando a su lado, sintió una puñalada en el pecho, un dolor que le hacía desear gritar y llorar, ¿qué sucedía? Ahora recordaba que ella no era del tipo de chica que lloraba demasiado, ni siquiera podía decirle te quiero a las personas que le rodeaban y estimaban. No recordaba la última vez que le había dicho te quiero a Ranka-San, ni siquiera si alguna vez se los mencionó a los seis chicos ricos que le rodeaban , la última persona a la que le había dicho te quiero… yacía en algún lugar del cielo, lejos de ella, la última persona a la que le pronunció Te quiero fue su madre, y por ello se había obligado así a no repetir esas palabras no quería volver a perder a alguien querido. Entonces recordó al grupo de chicos que llenaban su vida de aventuras y que le consideraban la séptima Host….Host…Host… aquella palabra le traía recuerdos, más recuerdos como un manantial, Host Club, ella era parte del Host Club. Una imagen de un jarron, un kyouya tras sus gafas sin expresión, un par de gemelos luchando por su atención, un pequeño rubio comiendo pastel al lado de un alto chico, y por último un chico esbelto, rubio de ojos cálidos y expresivos, talvez un completo idiota pero un ser con un gran corazón. _Tamaki Suoh _, su nombre vino como un murmullo que lleva el viento, sintió como su cuerpo se tensaba, su cuerpo reaccionaba ¿por qué?.

Tamaki sostenía la mano de la chica, con sumo cuidado, como si se tratase de una rosa de cristal, frágil y rara, pero para él era su hija, aunque eso SÓLO era una excusa, durante tanto tiempo había creído que eran una familia pero ahora comprendía que todo este tiempo él estaba enamorado de ella y deseaba que ella le correspondiera pero ahora sólo podía pensar y pedir porque ella abriera esos ojos, que le sonriera de nuevo. Y entonces su cuerpo sintió un cambio de temperatura, sintió como la mano de la chica comenzaba a perder calor, su cuerpo empalideció y el sonido tintineante del electrocardiógrafo comenzó a disminuir. Tamaki soltó la mano de la chica, gritó por ayuda, y al instante el equipo de doctores Ootori entró para calmar la situación.

Media hora más tarde el Host Club no sabía que hacer, ¿cómo una pequeña hemorragia había ido a parar en un camino cercano a la muerte? Entonces como alma que lleva el diablo una figura pasó a su lado corriendo, le distinguieron como el mayor de los hermanos Ootori, que llevaba puesto su traje de cirugía, asustados, 6 pares de ojos lo siguieron hasta que entró en la habitación donde habían llevado a Haruhi Fujioka en sus Últimas horas de vida.

10 minutos, 20 minutos, 30 minutos, 40…50 y Una hora, transcurrieron tan lentos que sentían como sus corazones no podrían aguantar más aquella tensión. _Y después, sucedió, como sucede en las películas, salió el doctor, dejó ver su sonrisa anunciando que todo había salido de maravilla que podían ver a Haruhi, que mañana saldría de alta, que todo sería mejor a partir de hoy. Que ella había recuperado su memoria, que preguntaba por ellos que estaba feliz. Que estaba bien._

En verdad hubieran deseado que fuese así, pero NO, no era así y era hora de decir adiós_._

* * *

**LEER IMPORTANTE:**

¡No me maten!¡En verdad mejor esperen a ver el desenlace de esta historia y luego deciden si me cortan en trocitos o si me queman en la hoguera :D! Los quiero mucho ,gracias por leer esta historia, ya son 3O reviews y vamos por más verdad?. El fin del review PARA MÍ, es que me dejen su opinión para poder MEJORAR :D acepto sugerencias para ver que quieren que escriba o que les gustaría que agregara a la historia.


	9. Un arcoiris

Capítulo VIII

Tal vez la espera fue demasiado larga, pero con ella se había demostrado una vez más la unidad del Host Club, a pesar de que nadie había dicho nada acerca del estado de salud de Haruhi, las chicas encabezadas por Renge Houshakuji estaban afuera del hospital con carteles de "Recupérate pronto Haruhi-Kun" "Go Haruhi GO" y cosas por el estilo, Kyouya había regresado y portaba una expresión demasiado seria y en sus ojos había un dejo de preocupación. Tamaki estaba caminando en círculos tan preocupado y a la vez su conciencia, su mente y su corazón estaban de acuerdo NO PODÍAN perder a Haruhi, NO QUERÍA perderla, y el por qué de sus preguntas estaba tan claro como el agua, cuando le subieron al avión y el se dió cuenta de donde estaba se vió a sí mismo unos años mayor ayudando a subir a su ESPOSA y a sus pequeños hijos, tal vez, pero sólo tal vez había sido una alucinación suya causada por el rapto por parte del resto del host CLub. Y ahora estaba ahí pensando, estaba desesperado, por primera vez en los 3 años que llevaba de convivir con Haruhi se había dado cuenta de que para él no sólo era su hija, NO era cualquier chica, creo que por fin se había dado cuenta que la amaba, que aquellas sonrisas y su inocencia, le habían conquistado, habían robado el corazón. Y entonces supo que no la dejaría ir hasta que él le hubiese dicho todo lo que sentía, hasta que ella le sonriera de nuevo, hasta que...

- ¡TAMAKI! - gritó Hikaru - ¡Ven pronto! - Se asustó, corrió hasta donde estaba el chico y vió al doctor salir, este mantenía una expresión facial difícil de leer, se acercó a los chicos, y por fin habló.

- Chicos, ella estará bien, pudimos extraer todo el fármaco de su sistema circulatorio y ella estará bien, tuvieron suerte de haberla traído a tiempo, unos minutos más y ella pudo haber sufrido un choque anafiláctico . - Miró de reojo a todos e inclinó la cabeza en señal de despedida, se giró y al hacerlo susurró - A partir de ahora una persona puede verla, una sóla,¿entienden?.- Kyouya le miró retante, pero si el doctor hubiese sido cualquier chucho, Kyouya hubiera hecho lo que se le viniera en gana, pero No, este doctor era su hermano mayor.

Y ahí se hallaba, navegando entre un mar inexistente, lleno de dudas en lugar de agua, y preguntas callendo una sobre otra en lugar de olas, su mente le estaba jugando una mala treta, y ella lo sabía, a pesar de estar ahí tumbada en una cama de hospital para ricos, sentía que su mente y su alma estaban muy lejos de allí , probablemente partiendo al lugar donde se reuniría con su madre, y sus ancestros, Haruhi Fujioka se estaba despidiendo del mundo , se vió así misma en un espejo que salió de repente en la pequeña embarcación donde navegaba y se sorprendió así misma viendo aquella cara triste, sus ojos sin brillo, la expresión triste y sombría, entonces recapacitó y comprendió que no había nada más que hacer, ya no lucharía, un pesimismo incalculable se apoderó de ella, comenzó a pensar, ¿ella abogada?¡Jamás!, ¿Qué tan lejos podría llegar alguien de su nivel?¡Nunca sería nada más que una plebeya!. Sintió un pinchazo en su corazón, una sensación de hormigueo llenó su mano, sintió una cálida, sensación de confort, de cariño. Todo cambió, aquellos matices grisáceos del mar dudas se discipó, dando lugar a un arcoiris en medio de la nada. ¡No quería aceptar que todo fuese tan fácil! ¡Se sintió mediocre,. se sintió vacía!¡Se sintió indigna de seguir viviendo! Dejó de luchar, su pulso comenzó a disminuir, y entonces aquella voz la sacó de su transe. "HARUHI!"

Reaccionó, aún no podía ver los ojos, pero sintió que el hormigueo aún continuaba, ahora estaba casi despierta, podía sentir que alguien sostenía su mano, quizó hablar pero aún tenía entumecida la boca, quizo moverse, pero la anestesia aún era fuerte. Juntó energía suficiente y movió su mano, apretando la mano del chico rubio que ahora la veía con una lágrima en cada ojo.¿Ella estaba bien?¿Ella estaría con él?¿Ella..Ella..? Para qué seguir interrogándose a sí mismo, ella estaba ahí, estaba bien y sobre todo estaba a su lado , Y el no la dejaría ir jamás.

Y entonces haruhi lo abrazó... le besó desesperadamente y vivieron felices para siempre, desearía que hubiese sido así, sin embargo estaba por ocurrir lo que desde un principio todos trataban de evadir , la verdad, ella estaría bien, pero ¿a qué costo? ella no volvería a ser la misma ella no volvería a...

* * *

WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA1 no me mateeen, lo juro intenté escribir, pero no podía ando en exámenes & estoy pensando acerca de un fic' que tengo con Luu ^^ bien, espero sus revieew's por favor quiero saber de que manera me van a ahorcar por dejarlas en suspenso ;D


	10. Descubrimientos

Hey, siento no actualizar tan seguido como antes, pero es que waa, waa, en verdad que no sé me he sentido un poco mal :/ pero naah, aquí estoy, a la 1:15 am actualizando para ustedes :D los quiero mucho (L) gracias por leer y dejar sus reviews que son MUY IMPORTANTES para mí, por favor, si les gusta mi historia recomiéndenla o dejen su review, sus comentarios personales, así también recibo si me quieres contar si el clima está frío o cálido, si la mosca ya voló, si la gallina ya puso huevos, si ya sabes que fue primero, etcétera,** TU REVIEW ES MUY IMPORTANTE PARA MÍ**

* * *

Capítulo IX

- Ella no volverá al instituto durante un largo periodo de tiempo, su salud debe restaurarse completamente.  
Todos suspiraron aliviados, incluso el gran Mori esbozó una rara y pequeña sonrisa.

"Haruhi estará bien" Pensó Hikaru, pero ya no había nada que hacer, ella amaba a Tono, pese a no saberlo ella misma y Tamaki ya se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos, o por lo menos la mayoría de ellos. No podía competir con Suoh, no quería reñir con su no era un juego o un trofeo, pero él sabía cuando había perdido y cuando debía hacerse a un lado. Sonrió melancólicamente así mismo y soltó un zape* a Tamaki.

- Más vale que la cuides Tono, o te las verás con todo el Host Club - sonrió de nuevo concluyendo, sujetó a Kaoru de un brazo y así ambos Hitachiin salieron del lugar pese a todo Hikaru sabía su lugar y éste era con su hermano. Además Haruhi siempre sería su gran amor y al mismo tiempo la única chica en su vida. Sólo quería que ella fuese feliz, a pesar de que sus sentimientos fuesen ignorados y con el tiempo...poco a poco olvidados.

***  
Tres Meses Después.

- ¡Senpai! - exclamó la chica un poco nerviosa - ¿Ese es un...-

- ¡COCODRILO! - gritaron los gemelos arrastrando a Haruhi y a Tamaki con ellos. Había sido una de las ideas sin sentido de Tamaki, un zafari en Japón,no se sabía que tantas cosas podías encontrar y aquella era una de esas inesperadas sorpresas. Ahora corrían por sus vidas, huyendo de un reptil de aproximadamente 250 kg con más de 100 afiladísimos dientes cual navaja y acercándose cada vez más.

Entonces Haruhi resbaló con el fango, Hikaru se soltó del agarre de Kaoru y corrió en auxilio de la chica, el corazón le daba vuelcos, no podía ayudarla, "maldición" se gritó, visualizó el reptil acercándose peligrosamente a la chica, dió un respingo, cerró los ojos un segundo y se lanzó en ayuda, no le importaba si salvarla le costaba su vida misma.

Ella lo vió y su primer impulso fue gritarle que se fuera. En esos tres meses había sanado completamente y con ello y el apoyo del Host Club su memoria había vuelto sólo con una pequeña y extraña diferencia; cada vez que veía a Hikaru la piel se le erizaba por completo y cuando Él le hablaba no podía evitar bajar la mirada y sonrojarse para ella era un misterio lo que le ocurría pero era todavía más un enigma lo que le sucedía con Suoh Tamaki...Cuando el la abrazaba, las piernas le fallaban, su cuerpo sucumbía ante la imponente anatomía del chico rubio de 1.80 m a comparación de ella. Cuando hablaba el no podía dejar de sonreír o reír, se sonrojba sólo cuando él se acercaba inocente y juguetón. No había un sólo día en el que su corazón dejase de ser feliz al lado de el Host Club todo era felicidad, y todo se lo debía a Tamaki. El Host Club se había dado cuenta que sólo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que todo concordara y el rompecabezas se armara, sólo faltaba una pieza suelta y esa era que Haruhi descubriera que hacía Hikaru y a Tamaki tan especiales.

Antes de poder gritar, Hikaru ya se había puesto entre ella y el cocodrilo que les miraba con sus fríosy sanguinarios ojos pero no se dió cuenta de que su pie esta a atorado en las ramas fangosas.  
-¡HARUHI!¿Estás bien? - gritó preocupado ella intentó ponerse en piepero no pudo cayó de nuevo al fango. Hikaru se distrajo un sólo segundo y en ese momento...

-¡HIKARU! - gritó Haruhi sus ojos lagrimearon en un segundo aquel chico pelirrojo sería herido por aquella criatura ,él vió el pánico en los ojos de la chica, cerró los suyos sin poder hacer nada, esperando que el dolor de la mordida del cocodrilo le carcomiera la razón y de pronto....nada.

¿NADA? O.O , giró a su derecha donde hacía unos segundos estaba el cocodrilo, Honey aplastaba su cuerpo mientras que Mori le sujetaba el hocico suspiró aliviado y buscó la manera de liberarse del agarra de las ramas.

1O minutos después ya se hallaba con Haruhi en brazos la pequeña castaña se había desmayado del susto.

Esa noche después de la reprimenda por parte del Rey de las sombras a Tamki todos charlaban alrededor de una abrazadora fogata en medio del bosque.

-¡Debieron ver el tamaño de Coco! - Honey canturreaba,para él había sido toda una aventura.

-¡Claro Honey! -contestó Hikaru con sarcasmo - Tal vez lo hubiese visto si no hubiera intentado comerme por trocitos.- Él lo decía en tono de broma pero por alguna razo Haruhi lo sintió como un comentario hacia ella y no pudo evitar el sentimiento de la culpa sobre sus hombros , se levantó y al hacerlo chocó contra el dorso de Tamki.

- Yo...lo siento - bajó la cabeza, y continuó su camino hacia ningúnlugar, no quería estar ahí y se sentía responsable por peligrar la vida de sus amigos.

Hikaru vió la cara de Tono preocupado, se acercó y le dió una palmadita en el hombro.

-¿Qué sucede Tono? - preguntó él, esa tarde había sentido que su corazón se le salía no podía ver a Haruhi lastimada y ahora se había dado cuenta de lo que tenía que hacer.

-No lo sé hace un instante vi a Haruhi triste pero por algún motivo supe que quería estar sola.

- Tono ella no puede estar sola , ¿Tono que no lo entiendes? Ella necesita a alguien que la cuide y la ame.

- Pero...-Tamaki bajó su vista al follaje de hojas que cubrían el suelo boscoso y húmedo.

- Sin peros Tono ella YA NO ES TU HIJA , ¿Tú...no la amas?.

Al oír esas palabras Tamaki sintió un taladro en su cabeza literalmente , sus sospechas acerca de sus sentimientos habían sido concluidas. Hacía unos meses que intuía la razón por la que no podía dejar a Haruh. El...

- Si - constestó - Si yo LA AMO.

Hikaru sintió un golpe en el costado , literalmete, pero feliz a la vez, algún día estaría más feliz por los dos, pero ahora sólo le quedaba sonreír parcialmente, tratando de seguir manteniendo la sonrisa de su hermano y por supuesto la de haruhi.

Hikaru se dió la media vuelta y vió como las estrellas brillaban sólo para él, caminó y vió una figura sentada en una roca, se acercó y abrazó a Haruhi sin pensar en el que dirá ela.

-Haruhi -

- Hikaru - ella se secó las lágrimas que caían sobre sus pómulos y después bajó aquel cielo estrellado, ella lo miró a los ojos, el contacto visual decía tanto, el contacto con su cuerpo se sentía reconfortante, se sentía en casa, segura, pero ¿qué era aquello?.

- Hikaru - repitió -, esta tarde cuando regresaste a ayudarme recordé algo.

El corazón del chico latió taquicárdicamente ¿qué había sido eso que había recordadO?.

Fin Cap IX .

Adelanto cap X.

- ¡¿AMIGOS?¡Debiste habérmelo dicho desde un principio no engañarme!

- Entiéndelo Haruhi, un hombre y una mujer no pueden ser amigos.

- ¿El fin del Host Club?

- ¡NO,NO POR FAVOR NO, NO LO HAGAS!

* * *

TU REVIEW ES TÚ OPINIÓN, TUS COMENTARIOS, SI TE GUSTA U ODIAS LA HISTORIA, SUGERENCIAS Y OBSERVACIONES. POR FAVOR, NO TE CUESTA NADA :) UN REVIEW = CiiJaii Feliz :D  
TU REVIEW ES TÚ OPINIÓN, TUS COMENTARIOS, SI TE GUSTA U ODIAS LA HISTORIA, SUGERENCIAS Y OBSERVACIONES. POR FAVOR, NO TE CUESTA NADA :) UN REVIEW = CiiJaii Feliz :D  
TU REVIEW ES TÚ OPINIÓN, TUS COMENTARIOS, SI TE GUSTA U ODIAS LA HISTORIA, SUGERENCIAS Y OBSERVACIONES. POR FAVOR, NO TE CUESTA NADA :) UN REVIEW = CiiJaii Feliz :D  
TU REVIEW ES TÚ OPINIÓN, TUS COMENTARIOS, SI TE GUSTA U ODIAS LA HISTORIA, SUGERENCIAS Y OBSERVACIONES. POR FAVOR, NO TE CUESTA NADA :) UN REVIEW = CiiJaii Feliz :D  
TU REVIEW ES TÚ OPINIÓN, TUS COMENTARIOS, SI TE GUSTA U ODIAS LA HISTORIA, SUGERENCIAS Y OBSERVACIONES. POR FAVOR, NO TE CUESTA NADA :) UN REVIEW = CiiJaii Feliz :D


	11. Preguntas sin Respuesta

Biieen, yo estoy feliz, bueno aunque no debería, hay muchas cosas que pasan por mi cabeza que me están matando pero en fin, trataré de seguir adelante sin las personas que hacen daño a mi vida & mi corazón u.ú aunque duela, no puedes permitir que NADIE te pisotee como si fueras animal, En fin, el capítulo de hoy siento que ... ups mejor les digo al final Muchas gracias A TODOS por su apoyo & así, esta historia acaba en 5 cap's más, espero sigan aquí conmigo a mi lado (: ¿ok? Gracias Luciii ^^ con quién escribo un fic O.O wiii ^^ Gracias & espero estén de lo mejor .

* * *

Capítulo X.

"Preguntas, sin Respuestas"

Ahora sonaba en su mente la voz de la chica, una y otra vez, no podía dejar de pensar en ella, se había visto demasiado cercano en aquel momento que las palabras "recordé algo" lo friquearon de manera nociva. Ahora estaba ahí plantado a su lado, esperando que aquella chica le dijera ¿Qué era eso que había recordado?¿Sería bueno?¿Malo?¿Sería, acaso, que había recordado el beso que él le había plantado hace tiempo?¿Sería su confesión poco exitosa?¿Sería la plática que Haruhi escuchó con Tono?¿Sería…?

- ¿Hikaru? – dijo la chica, temiendo estar hablando sola, durante mucho tiempo, en su niñez, había guardado silencio y escasamente discutía con las tazas.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Haruhi?¿Estás bien? – el rostro de Hikaru denotaba una expresión de preocupación que a la chica le parecían un poco cómicas.

- Estoy, bien es sólo que… yo… - la chica perdió el control de sí misma durante unos segundos; tiempo suficiente para que su cabeza diera a parar contra el pecho del chico, era un gesto fraternal, ella se sentía bien, se sentía segura, tenía la certeza de que él era alguien en quien ella podía confiar, alguien que no la abandonaría, y era esa razón por la que había recordado que para ella; él era…

Haruhi cerró los ojos un momento, tenía que reflexionar bien lo que estaba a punto de decir. Exactamente ¿qué es lo que le iba a decir?¿Quién era para ella?.Si… Y entonces ¿Quién era Hikaru Hitachiin para Haruhi Fujioka?

Dejó que el viento danzara con su cabello, y observó fijamente a la chica que lo miraba con los ojos cerrados, sintió una ola de calidez, una ternura hacia ella, un gran cariño que quería demostrárselo, ¿Acaso ella jamás se daría cuenta que él no la amaba como a una amiga?¿Sabría lo difícil que le era ocultar que la amaba como a una mujer? Y en cuanto la vio cerrar los ojos, una punzada le atacó su corazón ¿Qué hacía ella?¿Pretendía que él la besara?¿Traicionaría a Tono al besarla?¿Dejaría que su oportunidad se fuera?¿Qué haría?¿Qué iba a hacer…? Pero entonces, no fue necesario que él se hiciese más un enredo, ella se acercó a él abrió los ojos, justo cuando sus rostros se enfrentaban a escasos centímetros, ella suspiró.

- Sólo quiero saber por qué recuerdo este, este sentimiento, cuando estoy aquí, contigo, siento que…quiero… - ella no pudo terminar, el chico selló sus palabras con sus labios, el contacto les electrizó los sentidos a ambos. Pese a que él sabía que era algo que no debía pasar, no podía evitar la mirada confundida, perturbada, inocente de Haruhi. Sus labios, suaves, carnosos, tímidos le volvían loco, no quería que aquello acabara, ¿qué era esa sensación? Sí, aquella sensación de estar en contra del mundo, y a la vez no sentirse sólo en ello. Aquella sensación que sólo venía cuando Haruhi estaba a su lado.¿Por qué lo irresistible tenía que estar prohibido?¿Por qué ella?¿Por qué el? Pero la pregunta que él no sabía pero debió de haberse formulado era ¿Por qué alguien tenía que estar detrás de aquellos arbustos observando?

Dicen que la vida no es justa, y los rollos del corazón tampoco. Cuando amas a alguien , más de una persona sale herida en el intento.

Se separaron, el oxígeno faltaba en sus pulmones. El sujetó su rostro un instante, veía como ahora sus labios estaban teñidos de rojo, sonrió y le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios de la chica, ella sintió su cara arder, pero extrañamente ella, se sentía bien ¿Había descubierto lo que quería saber? Se inclinó de nuevo sobre él y juntó sus labios, con inocencia que poco a poco comenzó a ser como un juego de niños. El beso era sano, era tierno, pero había algo, que por muy diminuto que fuese le incomodaba, a ambos.

- Terminó su función de película XXX – Dijo una voz a sus espaldas - ¿Bien?¿Me dirán ustedes, o tendré que esperar a que la conciencia los traicione?

"Estoy muerto" pensó Hikaru, miró a Haruhi con sus ojos avellana desorbitados, e inseguros y se prometió que no dejaría que nada ni nadie le hiciera daño, tal vez, ese beso significaba que TODOS se habían equivocado, significaba que ella NO amaba a Tamaki. Sonrió triunfante pero su sonrisa se vino abajo cuando entre la espesura de los árboles, un ruido comenzaba acercarse, la luz de la luna les permitió revelar la identidad, dejando a un Kaoru completamente extrañado, buscando a su hermano.

- ¿Qué sucede aquí?- dijo mirando la escena, parecía como si hubiesen encontrado a los amantes en plena reconciliuación o algo así, y aunque Kyoya solía ser del tipo frío y manipulador esta vez, dejaría que ellos arreglaran su vida, no podía hacer nada, aunque la felicidad de su atontado pero mejor amigo dependiera de ello. - ¿Kyoya?¿Haruhi?¿Hikaru? – levantó una ceja, vio el brazo de su hermano alrededor de la cintura de Haruhi y contempló la proximidad de sus cuerpos, sabía que algo pasaba, y que ese no era el momento para averiguarlo.

- Disculpen, creo que el gato encerrado tiene que escaparse solo – dicho eso, kyouya ajustó sus gafas y salió desapareciendo en el bosque.

- ¿Me explicaran que está sucediendo aquí verdad? – dijo Kaoru abrazando a Haruhi , ella abrió los ojos como plato ¿aquello era parte de la telepatía de los gemelos?¿Existía eso? O.O

- Yo… - Haruhi no continuó, Hikaru la miró sonriendo, besó su cabeza y le susurró unas palabras

- Vete a dormir, tienes que descansar, hoy no ha sido un día exactamente fácil – y tras decir eso, le proporcionó un beso a la chica.

Haruhi salió caminando con la cabeza baja, y la cara ardiendo, ¿qué haría ahora? Se sentía feliz y no podía negarlo, pero por otra parte había una curiosidad que le daba, la misma sensación que tenía antes de besar a Hikaru. Tenía curiosidad por saber qué es lo que estaba haciendo Tamaki. Lo visualizó , él trataba de reavivar la fogata, rió un poco y al intentar acercársele, kyouya se interpuso, con un rostro frío, ido sin expresión, tuvo miedo… ¿Acaso era la conciencia?

- No te acerques a él Fujioka - ¿Desde cuando le llamaba así?

- Senmpai – dijo ella, ataviada ¿qué debía decir? –

- No pensé que fueras del tipo de plebeya que hiere a los demás por dinero. Si sabes lo que es mejor para ti, mejor ve con Hikaru, el sabrá darte consuelo – Eso le dolió, ¿Por qué? Ahora caía en cuenta que había besado a Hikaru y con ello le había dado alas, cuando ni siquiera sabía que querría volar más alto. ¿Resistiría estar lejos de Tamaki? No, necesitaba su sonrisa, sus palabras, sus abrazos. De nuevo el remolino de sentimientos la atrapó y Kyoya en lugar de socorrerla la empujó al ojo del huracán. Esta vez, estaría sola en su lucha interna.

- El es mi amigo – dijo finalmente, no podía articular otras palabras, aunque "amigo" parecía que le raspaba la garganta.

- Haruhi, tú no entiendes verdad – Kyoya comenzó a acercarse, haciéndola retroceder a una parte del bosque, hasta que la espalda de la chica estrelló con un árbol indicándole que ya no podía retroceder, fue entonces cuando Kyouya colocó sus brazos a ambos extremos de la cabeza de la chica, aprisionándola, algo tenía en su mirada, aquél no era el kyoya que todos conocían, el chico que estaba frente a ella le daba miedo, pero, vio en sus ojos un dejo de rabia ¿qué era lo que más le molestaba?

- Haruhi, Haruhi – soltó una risotada, que aunque no tenía volumen para Haruhi resonó en toda su mente – Un hombre y una mujer no pueden ser amigos – dicho esto, el se aproximó tanto que ella sentía el aliento de él chocando contra su rostro, y después sintió como sus labios tomaban los de ella posesivamente, ella abrió los ojos, no quiso seguir aquél juego, intentó zafarse pero no pudo, y de pronto el soltó una mano para acariciar la espalda de la chica , ella no podía soltarse de su agarre, intentó gritar, pero el la calló con un beso rudo y brusco, quiso morderle el labio y Salir corriendo pero ella sabía que él era más rápido que ella, no sabía que le sucedería , pero soltó una lágrima.

- Déjala en paz – se escuchó una voz tras ellos. Y entonces fue cuando comenzaron los problemas.

* * *

REVIEW #50 saldrá en un episodio como OOC ^^^

CHICOS & CHICAS SU REVIEW PARA MÍ, ES LO QUE ME HARÁ MEJORAR COMO ESCRITORA, NO ES AMBICIÓN, ES EL DESEO DE MEJORAR. UN REVIEW DICE TU OPINIÓN & QUIERO SABERLA

**CHICOS & CHICAS SU REVIEW PARA MÍ, ES LO QUE ME HARÁ MEJORAR COMO ESCRITORA, NO ES AMBICIÓN, ES EL DESEO DE MEJORAR. UN REVIEW DICE TU OPINIÓN & QUIERO SABERLA**

**CHICOS & CHICAS SU REVIEW PARA MÍ, ES LO QUE ME HARÁ MEJORAR COMO ESCRITORA, NO ES AMBICIÓN, ES EL DESEO DE MEJORAR. UN REVIEW DICE TU OPINIÓN & QUIERO SABERLA**

CHICOS & CHICAS SU REVIEW PARA MÍ, ES LO QUE ME HARÁ MEJORAR COMO ESCRITORA, NO ES AMBICIÓN, ES EL DESEO DE MEJORAR. UN REVIEW DICE TU OPINIÓN & QUIERO SABERLA


	12. Destino

¡Bieen aquí de nuevoo! :D incorporandomee :D ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS por los REVIEWS' :D! cumpliré la promesa que hice en el capítulo final, sólo , hold on :DD! estoy de regreso, leí un fic que me volvió las ganas de escribir & seguir leyendo fan fics, verán estoy a punto de entrar a la prepa, donde se supone que decidiré más o menos que carrera quiero estudiar , :) y pues no sé, mi abuelo me dió un nuevo apodo, "Piquito de Oro" que así le decían a un santo por ... el don con las palabras o algo así entendí :3 , junto con una gran amiga, dí el discurso de fin de curso y es que después de estar 12 años en aquel colegio sientes que son tu familia :') claro que me dijeron "Por tú culpa estoy llorando" pero :3 la verdad valió la pena, por que dicen que los mejores discursos salen del corazón :D en fin :DDDD ¡gracias Arturoo por tus mensajes! :D compaaaa xD aw' me conectaré seguido, peroo dime que eres tú, por que ¡hay tanta gente que no sé quien es por msn! :3 . Cambiando de tema, no he hablado con Luci D: tenemos que ponernos a trabajar en nuestro fic estas vacaciones :D.

Si nmás que decir, si les gusta la historia dejen un review, :D me hacen crecer, aprender de mis errores como escritora & me ayudan a mantener lo que les gusta de la historia :3.

¿SABEN? hace pocos días leí un fic que para mí ha sido, un fic, tan genial, tan valioso & la gente no lo LEE pq tiene como 9 o 10 reviews! ¡es injusto que grandes historias sean juzgadas poir la cantidad de reviews! no lo creen?.

* * *

Capítulo XI.  
"Destinos"

Sonriendo, comenzó a caminar por el frondoso bosque, estaba feliz, después de mucho, pero mucho tiempo sintiéndose confundido, respecto a Haruhi, por fin, había descubierto que él no sólo la quería como una amiga, si no que la quería como a una chica, y quería que ella fuese la princesa de sus sueños, la que siempre había soñado. Y ahora, estaba buscándola para entregarle su corazón, para decirle _que él quería ser aquel a quién el corazón de la chica amara…_

Caminó feliz, hasta que escuchó unos ruidos, se acercó preocupado, ¿había alguien que pudiera necesitar su ayuda?, avanzó sigiloso entre la hierba y en un segundo, la sonrisa se le borró del rostro, sus ojos azules, se tornaron fríos e inexpresivos, la escena le había vuelto su mundo de cabeza, ¿Kyouya estaba forcejeando a Haruhi, a besarla? No, no , tenía que ser una alucinación de su mente, se talló los ojos, temeroso de la verdad, pero fue inevitable, Haruhi gritaba que la soltara, y fue entonces cuando en sus ojos apareció el fuego, nadie iba a dañar a la persona que él amaba… inclusive si el que la lastimaba era … su _mejor amigo._

- Déjala en paz – dijo secamente, Kyoya retrocedió un paso, y Haruhi abrió los ojos como plato, ella calló al suelo de rodillas, Tamaki sintió una puñalada en el pecho, no le gustaba verla sufrir, pero ahora… algo había surgido dentro de su corazón, algo llamado; orgullo.

- Tamaki – dijo Kyoya tratando de arreglarse la chamarra, Tamaki le dirigió una mirada asesina, pero aún así Ootori, le dirigió la palabra de nuevo – Hay algo que debes saber. – Tamaki, le miró incrédulo, ¿qué trataba de decirle? – Verás…- Kyoya continuó pero Tamaki lo detuvo con una señal de su mano.

- No – fue su respuesta, se acercó a Haruhi, le extendió la mano y ella lo negó, ante aquella respuesta Tamaki bajó la cara - ¿Qué está pasando aquí? – su mirada se dulcificó al ver los ojos asustados de la castaña.

- Y-yo – Haruhi bajó la mirada, ¿Por qué estaba causando tantos problemas?¿Por qué seguía en Ouran cuando podía estar en un instituto como cualquier chica normal de su clase, una lágrima rodó por su mejilla cuando recordó su anhelado sueño de ser abogada como su mamá, y aquella lágrima no pasó inadvertida por Tamaki, quién sintió como su corazón se estrujaba, Haruhi se levantó, soltó una lágrima más y después se limpió las dos lágrimas traicioneras con la manga de su blusa, miró a los ojos a Tamaki y susurró – Lo siento -

Kyoya se acercó por detrás y preguntó - ¿Por qué? – sonreía de satisfacción, a él le atraía Haruhi, eso era INNEGABLE pero en aquel momento sólo la mirada fatídica de Haruhi lo hacía sentir una clase de placer retorcido, así que no paró de incomodarla, de hacerla sentir menos. - ¿Le confesarás que Hikaru están juntos?¿Acaso le dirás que se besaron? O…- pero antes de que Kyoya pudiera continuar, Tamaki le había incrustado un golpe a puño cerrado en su rostro –

- Cállate – dijo Tamaki, ¿Era cierto? No creía creerlo pero los ojos con dejo de culpabilidad en Haruhi lo hicieron creerle. - ¿es verdad Haruhi?¿Tú amas a Hikaru?

El silencio de Haruhi, otorgó la mente de Tamaki, se levantó y se apartó de su lado, un segundo después Kyoya seguía hablando.

- Realmente eres, siútica, tratando de pretender algo que no eres, no eres la chica inocente que todos creíamos, haciéndonos creer que amabas a Tamaki.- ajustó sus gafas de nuevo y rio.

Haruhi comenzaba a salirse de su límite de paciencia, cosa rarísima en ella, y cuando vió como Tamaki se unía al lado de Kyoya, algo dentro de sí se rompió.

- ¡YO NUNCA INTENTÉ ENTRAR EN SU MUNDO!¡Y SI HUBIERA SABIDO QUE LOS IBA A LLEGAR A QUERERLOS Y LASTIMARLOS JAMÁS HUBIERA ENTRADO A ESE SALÓN!

Salió corriendo, se tropezó con Kaoru, la vio llorando y ella le contestó que se iba, que no se preocuparan de ella, pues jamás volvería a saber de ella en su rica vida.

Siguió corriendo entre la espesura de la noche, las lágrimas corrían sus mejillas, el dolor le escocía su cuerpo entero, se había caído, tropezado, golpeado infinidad de veces en su escape, los músculos de las piernas se le acalambraban, ya no podía más, y cuando pensó que se había alejado por lo menos 1 km, se dejó caer, de bruces, chilló ante el dolor, pero siguió llorando más, por todo lo que había sucedido en una sola noche, recordó que no había llorado así desde… que su mamá había muerto.

Entonces escuchó ruidos a su alrededor, se asustó, pero ya no le importaba que pasaba con ella, le importaba nada si un oso llegaba y se la comía ella sería feliz, pero…sabía que estaría siendo cobarde, huyendo así, simplemente, ¿acaso había luchado tanto para entrar en Ouran High School, sólo para salir huyendo así? , no , no volvería a pasar, se levantaría y sería fuerte.

Esa noche, una parte de Tamaki y Haruhi cambió, y viendo hacia el cielo, ambos suspiraron…"Será lo mejor."

Haruhi se levantó una vez más, excluyendo la galerna que había en su corazón, en ese momento parecía una oleada salvaje, llevándose la contriaria mutuamente, lloró una vez más, y después el ruido volvió, sintió los pasos cerca, y se preparó para su destino…

* * *

Lo sientoo cap corto, pero -.- prometo que el siguiente será más largo.

Review = YO contenta = más caps & más largoos :D


	13. Nada es accidental

Aw' el final, yo sé, es triste u.ú, esta historia acabó, para dar comienzo a muchas otras, cielos, no habría podido sin ustedes, :D & aunque no actualizaba seguido siempre estubieron conmigo :D de todo corazón gracias. **WAW ME ENCANTARÍA RECIBIR SUS REVIEWS :') ¡VAMOS, BRINDEMOS POR EL FINAL DE ESTA HISTORIA!**

* * *

Capítulo XII.  
"Nada es accidental"

Fríamente miró al cielo, busca de consuelo pero sólo encontró una luna solitaria que no le podía ayudar, secó las lágrimas que corrían por su mejilla con la manga sucia, arrugada y rota de su blusa y se preguntó por qué habían cambiado tanto las cosas, deseó con todo su corazón jamás haberse caído y perdido la memoria, se lamentó haber confundido a Hikaru con sus sentimientos y sus dubitativas, pero más que nada se lamentó haber herido a todos sus amigos, y ahora mismo se lamentaba por no ser tan valiente como ella deseaba ser. Y eso lo ponía a prueba ahora que escuchaba semejantes ruidos a su alrededor; se tensó e inútilmente trató de color sus brazos y piernas en posición de defensa, ella estaba lista para afrontar su destino, fuese lo que fuese…

Su mundo se había transtornado completamente,se sentía furioso, decepcionado, preocupado y por sobre todo no podía quitarse a Haruhi de la mente.  
Desde que ella perdió la memoria nada era igual, pero aún así, él sabía que la amaba. Suoh Tamaki podía ser el idiota de mejor corazón - distraído - del planeta; pero cuando ocupaba 1 segundo para pensar, era el hombre más dedicado del mundo y en ese momento se encontraba concentrado, no dejaría ir a Haruhi, pero tampoco la forzaría a corresponderle, el respetaría eso y le daría cada una de sus sonrisas, sólo para que ella fuese feliz, aunque su misma felicidad se viera opacada...¿NOBLE no creen?.

En cambio el menor de los Ootori se retorcía en lo que se podía creer una ola de sentimientos de victoria y arrepentimiento, es decir, ¿cómo puede alguien que se considera ganador, sentirse el peor perdedor?. Es decir, él SI deseaba a Haruhi, él SI sabía todo de ella, él SI sabía que Fujioka no era una plebeya más, pero más que nada él sabía que Haruhi Fujioka no era para él, o para Hikaru, él más que nadie sabía que Tamaki era el único que podía completar el corazón de ella.

Hikarua estaba feliz, pero a la vez sabía que no le duraría por mucho tiempo, y aunque había jurado que no se rendiría por el amor de Haruhi, estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir, ya sabes "si en verdad la amas, déjala ir" por lo menos hasta que ella aclarase los sentimientos hacia Tono...y es que, ser "amigo" de todas, y novio de ninguna era algo a lo que Hikaru se estaba acostumbrando, y es que tener de compañia a Kaoru lo hacia sentirse mucho, mucho mejor.

El rubio caminó hacia ella lentamente y a cada paso que daba la incertidumbre le apesumbraba su corazón, hacía que cada paso fuese más pesado y aún así latiera incontrolablemente, y eso, eso amigos míos lo ponía muy, muy nervioso. Sin embargo estaba por dejar las cosas bien y en claro.  
Quedaron frente a frente, pensando el uno en el otro, en cómo la luna iluminaba sus rostros, como el viento les recorría la columna y les erizaba la piel, y aunque era verano, se preguntaban que pasaría después de esa noche. Ella quizo decir algo, pero al intentarlo, él puso un dedo sobre sus labios, delicadamente, y ella se guardó lo que tenía para decir... momentáneamente. El contacto visual marcaba a fuego entre ambos, y después de el silencio que no incomodaba a ambos, él decidió tomar valor.  
- Sólo quiero saber una cosa - Haruhi Fujioka sabía por donde iba el asunto y se encogió de hombros, el chico se colocó a la altura del rostro de la castaña, y depositó un tierno, inocente y suave beso, al que ella le correspondió demostrando en él, todo el cariño, el amor, que ella había formado en su corazón sólo para él. Le había correspondido...¿Por qué? Porque se acababa de dar cuenta de que eso era lo que había esperado su corazón por mucho tiempo, mucho, mucho tiempo... Y entonces...

Suspiró pesadamente...firmar tantos papeles nunca le había estresado tanto, pero ya faltaba menos...pronto llegaría la hora de marcharse a casa, Kyouya Ootori sonrió secamente, pero con la intención bastaba, recordó tonta e infantil fecha de "ese" día, y supo que al fin había encontrado su lugar y ellos el suyo.

Se ajustaron la corbata al mismo tiempo que daban el último toque a la decoración del lugar, Kaoru y Hikaru habían desarrollado un gusto por el diseño y junto a ello, podían gozar de la libertad que ambos adoraban, asi que se podía decir, que estaban haciendo de su v ida un papalote.

- Vamos Takashi, se nos hace tarde ¿estás seguro que era por aquí? - Dijo Honey probando un bocado de pastel, tal vez el tiempo había pasado, tal vez sus ojos soñadores y tiernos se habían transformado en ojos robadores de suspiros, quizás había crecido unos 15 cm's pero su corazón y sabiduría no habían cambiado, él seguía siendo casi el mismo.  
- Mitsukuni, es por allá - dijo señalando una gran mansión a dos cuadras, era un gran, gran día & es que al fin, toda la historia había llegado al fin para dar comienzo a una nueva. Y todo había pasado como Honey había previsto.

Soltó el milésimo suspiro de enamorado, de aquel día, sus ojos centellearon por leer aquella carta.

_"No sé por qué entré a Ouran, quizá fue suerte, pero no creo en la suerte, si romí el jarrón, debo jurar que no fue mi intención, pero enamorarme de ti, definitivamente, no estaba en mis planes, junto a tí pasé muchas, cosas que creí jamás lograría atravesar valientemente, y aunque tu madre me da escalofríos, seré valiente, por que tú estarás a mi lado, si hay algo que quiero decirte es que, no soy nada buena con las palabras, apenas puedo pronunciar hola, sin sonrojarme, y luego vienes tú y ... ¡haces temblar mis piernas como gelatina! pero, a pesar de eso, y que simplemente no puedes salir de mi mente un sólo segundo, quiero decirte que soy lo suficientemente firme como para decirte esto: 'Yo Fujioka Haruhi, te amo Tamaki Suoh y sí...SÍ ME QUIERO CASAR CONTIGO". _

¿Quién diría lo que una pequeña amnesia había ocacionado? Accidentalmente había hecho que todos se dieran cuenta de sus sentimientos. Y ahora el rubio sonreía recordando la fecha de ESE día, la carta había sido, leída y correspondida hace un año...Un maravilloso año.

Entró por el recibidor, hasta llegar al comedor y ahí, observó la imagen más bella que pudo haber visto; su esposa, aquella castaña de ojos expresivos y coquetos, con corazón de oro, y un alma pura, si, su esposa, sonreía de oreja a oreja, dejando ver aquella inmaculada sonrisa con dentadura perfecta, mientras abrazaba su vientre abultado y que ahora abrigaba una vida, sus amigos, sus mejores amigos de hecho, aquellos que al principio no eran más que niños ricos, sonreían y celebraban con él y su Haruhi el aparente final de su historia, el primer aniversario desde que Haruhi, era suya, su esposa. Tamaki era el esposo perfecto, y pronto papá, y todo gracias a la mujer que amaba...Fujioka Haruhi.

"Un accidente, puede cambiar tu vida, pero no el accidental encontrar a la persona que amas, de entre 8 mil millones de personas".

FIN

* * *

Matenme, lo merezco, fui un fiasco de escritora, pero :) mejoraré, lo prometo :D .

**¿Críticas?¿Opiniones?¿Correcciones? :D en REVIEW POR FAVOR ..**


End file.
